This invention relates in general to electronic devices, and more particularly to power supply terminal assemblies for electronic devices having an on-board power supply.
Electronic devices require a power supply, and often it is desirable for a power supply to be on-board the electronic device. An example of a power supply that may be located on-board an electronic device is a battery, and a variety of battery-powered electronic devices are known. Battery holders are widely used in such devices to provide an electrical connection between a battery and electrical components of the device. Increasing miniaturization of electronic devices requires increasingly miniaturized batteries. The proper installation and replacement of batteries in such devices is challenging.
For example, low-profile batteries are now available that are disk-shaped with positive and negative terminals located on opposing major surfaces of the disk. For many users, the positive and negative terminals are not easily distinguished, and the battery or batteries may be inadvertently installed upside-down. Batteries installed incorrectly may result in a non-operational or malfunctioning device. This is particularly problematic for passive devices that do not require continuous functionality of the device because it may not be apparent to the user that the electronic device is not properly functioning. Further, improperly installed batteries may damage circuit boards and associated components if the improperly installed batteries create a reverse current flow in the device.